Vampire Warrior: Revolution
In Romania where the vampires are hiding from marina and seeking a new leader. A stranger walks into a bar called the Sundowners. The stranger asks the bartender a question “Have you seen any vampires”. The bartender and the customers went silent. The bartender responded “No ma’am we haven’t “. A person throws a drink at a man then the both started to fight. The man growled at the person and the stranger throws a sharp knife at the man. The stranger is revealed to be marina. Neo drops in and the people also the bartender changed into vampires. Neo starts shooting while marina slays. Marina and Neo think there more than just vampires out there. Neo quote “something big more powerful”. A 19 year old girl named Linda heads off to college to get a head start on her new life. Linda have strange nightmares since she was little girl. Her mom tells she be late for her first day. Linda has 2 friends named Jesse and Gina. On the way to college Linda gets annoyed by the sun then she gets a flashback of man and woman. She went by the stop sign by mistake. Linda starts to get nervous. A group of girls starts staring at her with a creepy look. Then all of a sudden she sees marina with a different look. Gina tells Linda to come inside or she’s going to be late for class. Neo sneaks up on marina. Marina tells him that the girl she saw look suspicious. Marina and Neo leaves. Neo sees a mysterious man wearing an amulet. Neo has a vision of a scary creature eyes glowing yellow .Neo looks back but the man disappeared. Linda walks in slowly while some boys were checking her out .One of the girls trips Linda making her embarrassed. A jockey named Chris helps her up. A girl named Natasha rolled her eyes. Chris is Natasha ex-boyfriend who is still making her jealous. Linda goes to class blushing. Chris winks at her when she looks back. Linda smiled. A woman has a vision of Linda when she wakes up. The woman named Ella is the wife of the vampire king Dominic. Ella runs to Dominic to tell him that his daughter is alive. She is aware that she’s a vampire. Dominic feels that the werewolves are coming for another battle. Ella is scared that her daughter might get killed. Dominic tells her that she got nothing to worry. Ella knows that werewolves stronger than vampires. Dominic will do anything to keep their daughter alive. Dominic kisses her. Dominic sends his minions to go find his daughter. Linda goes to find her dorm and starts to feel sick. Gina and Jesse walks in her room. Gina tells her that Natasha is having a party tonight. Linda didn’t want to go because she thinks Natasha is jealous of her. Gina convinces Linda to come but she refused. Gina and Jesse decided to go together without Linda. Gina and Jesse go to the party and runs into Linda. Natasha does not let Linda because she doesn’t allow nerds in her party. Chris tells her Natasha stop being mean to Linda. Chris allows her in. Natasha tells her one of her girls to embarrass Linda. Marina and Neo see the party going on. Marina feels that vampires are planning something. Marina goes and sees. Neo grabs her hand and tells her be careful. Marina gives him 2 guns. Marina walks in and some of the boys were looking at her suspicious. One of the boys eyes turn yellow and grow fangs. Neo spots the man he saw this morning. A man comes up to him strangles neo. He gives neo a shot to make him unconscious. Marina sees Linda dancing with some boys. Linda starts feeling sick. Linda throws up and leaves the party. Natasha and her girls want her to stay. Linda refuses. Natasha and the girls’ eyes turn red. Linda gets scared. Marina knocks out Natasha and about to kill her. Linda escapes. Everybody screams and escapes. Marina looks at two boys who just killed a girl. They both turn into werewolves. Marina pulls her sword and fights. She starts to struggle. She wonders where neo at. The man neo saw turns in a werewolf then his crew turns too. He puts neo in the back of a truck. He gets in the truck to tell neo who he is .The man name is Duke he tells him that their father was a werewolf' '''before he was a hunter. Duke is Neo’s half-brother. Duke bites neo and he screams in terror. Marina becomes weak. They throw her out the window. Before them about kill her .A girl named Star shoots them 5 times saving marina’s life. Marina thanks her for saving her. Star tells her this is a war between vampires and werewolves. Duke is the leader of the werewolves. Dominic is leader of the vampires. Marina hears neo’s scream and she goes to rescue him. Marina hears him from the truck and she sees duke biting him. Star shoots him in the head. Marina pulls neo out of the truck.Star offers marina and neo a ride. Star explains to marina that the vampire king Dominic is planning to turn his daughter into a hybrid. Dominic wants his daughter to become part vampire and werewolf. It’s going to cause a serious conflict between two races. '''Star wants marina to find her before it’s too late. Marina doesn’t know who his daughter. Star tells her at the party did one of the girls try to kill somebody. Marina remembers Linda was about to get killed by group of vampires’ .Star realizes Linda is Dominic’s daughter. Her real name is Heaven .Star use to work for Dominic. Star tells marina she’s the only one to find and save Linda. 'Linda runs to her dorm. She starts to sweat and throws up blood meaning Linda is dying. She takes a bath then went to sleep. It was 3:15 am she started to sweat and her heart starts to beating fast. Her heart was beating faster. She grows fangs. She wakes up her eyes turn red. Dominic has a vision and has a grin. Linda jumps out her window. She smells a human blood. She runs when a car comes through she jumps up. It was marina and star. Marina sees and goes after her. Linda runs into Chris. She seduces him and bites him. Marina knocks her out. Linda growls at her before she runs away. The next day Linda wakes up with blood on her shirt. Gina walks in her room. She asks Linda what happen while she was at the party. She lies about the situation and goes to the bathroom. Gina tells the party was attacked by an animal. Linda lies again then the both starts argue. Gina leaves the room. ''' '''Marina asks neo what happen to him during the party. Neo tells her that he saw the same man this morning. He turns out be a werewolf. Marina knows that a werewolf change during a full moon. Marina realizes tonight is the full moon. Marina musts chain him to prevent from changing. Neo tells her that his father was a werewolf before he died. Marina wants know where the vampire king is. Star remembers his code to his chamber. Marina goes to look for Linda. Linda goes to library and she sees Gina. She walks up to her but Gina walks away. Linda tries to apologize to her. Linda follows her to the bathroom. Gina annoyed her while she apologizing. While Gina is fixing her hair. She looks at the mirror. Gina starts get scared when Linda is not reflected. Linda runs out of the bathroom. 'She starts crying. Marina walks up to her. She asks her what’s wrong. Linda explains to her that her life is getting worse. The nightmares, flashbacks and visions. Marina asks her what her nightmares were. Since she was little, Linda started to have nightmares about a man holding a baby and then a woman screaming. Linda didn’t feel like telling marina all of her problems. A group of vampires come up to them. They wanted Linda. Marina pulls her gun out and shoots one of them. Then he turned into ashes. Marina and Linda escapes. Linda asks her what’s going on. A werewolf jumps out at marina .She drops her gun. ' 'Linda couldn’t help her because she was scared. She decides to transform to a vampire and bites the werewolf. Then Marina shoots the werewolf in the head twice. Marina looks at Linda in her vampire form then she turn back into human. Marina and Linda leaves. ' 'Star and Neo finds them and tells them to get in the car. Linda asks her Marina what’s going on. Marina explains to her that an evil vampire king wants her. Linda didn’t '